dragonsriotingfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
Below is a''' List of Characters''' of the [[Dragons Rioting|'Dragons Rioting']] manga series [[Nangokuren High School|'Nangokuren High School']] 'Students' '1st Year' *'Tachibana Rintaro' - The main male protagonist who is diagnosed with Hentai Syndrome, a rare disease that would be proved fatal if he sexually aroused by some unexpected incidents, which involves nudity. He often try to avoid any lewd thoughts through "clear mind and a silent and serene heart". He attends to Nangokuren High School because he mistakenly thought it would be an all-boys school. *'Ayane'- The female protagonist and Rintaro's disciple who viewed bond and friendship as her main strength and willing to help the innocent and helpless students from oppression. She is the leader of her faction of the academy, [http://dragonsrioting.wikia.com/wiki/Ry%C5%8Dzenpaku Ryōzenpaku], one of three main factions in the school. *'Keiko' - One of Ayane's loyal friends and subordinates, a tough brawler with a high food apetite. She is one of the Sub-leaders of Ryōzenpaku, one of three factions in the school. *'Makoto' - One of Ayane's loyal friends and subordinates, the weaponry master and a hygiene extremist who sees bath as her priority. She is one of the Sub-leaders of Ryōzenpaku, one of three factions in the school. *'Tamao' - Rintaro's male buddy in the academy and forged the Sworn Brotherhood of Virginity after learned the true colors behind Asuna's plan to obtain Rintaro so she can become the Dragon in the academy. *'Kōsuke' - Another Rintaro's male buddy and forged the Sworn Brotherhood of Virginity after learned the true colors behind Asuna's plan to obtain Rintaro so she can become the Dragon in the academy. *'Rurina' - One of the twins of the Disciplinary Squad under Asuna and her loyalty to the club. As the Disciplinary Squad disbanded, Rurina formed a Rintaro fan club while oddly had a crush on Rintaro. *'Rumina' - Another one of the twins of the Disciplinary Squad under Asuna and her loyalty to the club. The Disciplinary Squad is later disbanded. *'Shiryuu Choo'- A specialist in Bunbu Ryoudou, she is highly scouted by all the school's clubs due to her amazing flexibility. She is a friend of Ayane and a Jet Li enthusiast. *'Iori' - Ayane's longtime friend and former Saizō's partner from Asahina Clan's Ryūha Kokumu Anten School. Originally as Ayane and Rintaro enemy due to her grudge against Ayane for betraying the clan, Iori eventually reconcile with Ayane in the aftermath of a showdown at Yomi Jinryou and transfers into Nangokuren High School as a 1st Year student, making her as one of Ayane's faction member. '2nd Year' *'Rino' - The smartest and the sharpest student in the academy, Rino is one of the Dragons who uses tactics and wits to defeat her rival. Unlike Ayane and Kyōka, who settle their rivalry with their fists, Rino is an opportunist who observe the situation first, then using the perfect timing to execute her plan for victory. Due to her philosophy that victors would win without failure, Rino often uses anyone as her pawn for her plan and deemed "useless" people would only block her path to become the strongest. *'Asuna' - The president of the Disciplinary Squad, Asuna is seemly a benevolent (to mask her actual vile personality) person to help whoever is in trouble. She is also an academy idol who uses her popularity to drew the attention from all the students (all except Rintaro,who has Hentai Syndrome). *'Megu' - Rino's faction powerhouse fighter who also appeared to be Rino's partner and subordinate. She also specialize in in dual tonfa. *'Shū' - Rino's partner and subordinate. *'Ryōko' - A member of Rino's faction. *'Iyo' - A self proclaimed Shinobi and a member of Rino's faction who specialize in Ninjutsu Arts and a master of disguise. '3rd Year' *'Kagamiin Kyōka' - One of the strongest student of the academy, Kyōka is one of the Dragon whose fighting skills are superior towards both Ayane and Rino. In her philosophy, Kyōka believes the strong ensures eternal survival, which opposes Ayane's philosophy of bonds and benevolence. She is also one of few that knows about Rintaro's disease. *'Kako' - Kyōka's partner and subordinate, who is extremely protective towards Kyōka against all threats. She is also begrudging against Meru for forcing her to wear an eye patch after her defeat against Meru. *'Chiyoko'- Kyōka's subordinate who is renownd for her incredible power. *'Misa' - Kyōka's subordinate who is proficient in archery skills despite her meekness. *'Erin' - Meru's long time friend and personal informant who remained silent all the time and her only communication is through her whisper, which the latter became Rintaro's personal "gift" after Meru left the academy for her own dreams. *'Naomi' - A former candidate for the title of "Dragon", she has since become an embittered and obese third year, hell bent on outdoing Kyōka via dirty methods. * Homura Honori - She's a member of the Cheering Club and a close friend to Kyoka, she carries a big pole flag with her. 'Teachers & Staff' *'Okina' - Kintaro's and Ayane's hot-blooded homeroom teacher who is serious and protective towards to her students in her class, though she urged her students to fall in love before their graduation. *'Gorozaemon Jinbeenosuke Yonemitsu' - The principal of Nangokuren High School. 'Others' *'Tachibana Kentaro' - Rumored to be a great fighter, Kentaro is Rintaro's both parental figure and mentor who taught Rintaro martial arts in order to suppress his son's Hentai Syndrome after he learned his son's fatal disease. *'Hatenko Meru' - One of Nangokuren High School's best fighters and Ren's both friend and arch-rival. A senior student at Nangokuren and an extremely skilled player of computer games, she left school to follow her dream of becoming the "god of the gaming world". *'Kito' - Hatenko Meru's pet hamster. Entrusted to Rintaro after Meru ledt the academy and became a game developer. *'Ren' - Rino's elder sister and Meru's close friend and arch-rival. A recent graduate of Nangokuren High School, she was, according to Meru, the one who came closest to achieving dominance over the entire school. *'Kagamiin Ryōko' - Kyōka's mother and the Kagamiin family matriarch. She has extensive knowledge of the nuances of Nihon Buyou, and is the presiding director of Nangokuren High School. *'Saizō'- Ayane's longtime friend from Asahina Clan's Ryūha Kokumu Anten School and one of the antagonists of the series. A power-hungry and malevolent man, Saizō would do anything to achieve his goal to rule the world even he has to kill or hurt his peers to do so. Category:Characters Category:Miscellaneous